chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Carina Miller
|actor=Mini Anden |status=Alive |}} Carina Miller is a DEA Agent with a prior relationship with both John Casey and Sarah Walker, with one being of professional disdain and the other of mutual respect. Being the classic femme fatale, she uses her beauty to seduce men in order to complete her mission or simply to get what she wants. She takes unneeded risks and "improvises", the combination of which often gets her and her partners into trouble. She loves taking risks and is not as trustworthy. When Carina and Sarah are talking in , Carina asks Sarah what her current cover is and Sarah returns the question which implies that Carina might not be her real name. During Chuck's flash on her in , we see ID with her picture on with the name "Maria Elena", another possible cover. Series She first appears in , where she has come to request Sarah's help in recovering a stolen diamond for the DEA. Team Bartowski is later ordered to assist Carina with the recovery of the diamond from Peyman Alahi, who they believe intends to use it to finance drug smuggling operations. Sarah introduces Carina to her "team", though Casey and Carina are already acquainted. Carina is immediately curious about Chuck but Sarah deflects her interest. Before they can leave Morgan sees and is smitten by Carina. To keep Chuck's cover, she went on a date with Morgan (whom she calls "Martin"). The next day, Team Bartowski and Carina, infiltrate Alahi's compound for reconnaissance, and steal the diamond with help from Chuck's flashes. Carina plays on Chuck's trusting nature to make off with the diamond and leave them on the beach, though Chuck and Sarah are rescued by Casey.Casey is sent to retrieve the diamond but is seduced and tied to the hotel bed by Carina having already planted the diamond on Morgan, who came to her hotel to see her. Carina then breaks into Chuck's House to try to get but is convinced by Chuck to go to rescue Casey and Sarah who have been captured. Carina and Chuck confront Alahi to arrange the exchange in the lobby, while Casey escapes confinement upstairs. A fight breaks out, and while Sarah and Carina take on Alahi and his men Chuck flees with the diamond and locks himself in the mail room. He quickly addresses a package and, when one of Alahi's henchmen breaks in, threatens to drop it in the mail slot as he doesn't know where it will be going. Casey arrives and disables the goon, and Chuck accidentally drops the diamond. Beckman and Graham congratulate Team Bartowski and Carina on stopping Alahi. As the briefing ends a package is delivered to Graham, containing the diamond. The team and Carina say their farewells, but not before Carina tries to come on to Chuck one last time. When he asks her why, she leaves him saying that she always goes after what Sarah wants. Chuck tries to deflect the comment but Carina tells him not even Sarah knows it yet. Season three Carina appeared again in . She meets up with Sarah at a club, where Chuck and Morgan too coincidentally stumble together at. Sarah and Chuck later meet her ever-so-loving fiance, Karl Stromberg. Chuck's Intersect flashes on him as an arms dealer and Chuck tries to explain to her about Karl, only to be embarrassed as she reveals that this is her assignment. Chuck endangers her cover twice throughout the episode. Chuck openly tells his feelings towards Sarah in the vault after stealing the briefcase Carina was assigned to retrieve, where he mentions that he has been waiting to hear the three words from Sarah for so long, and not have it done the way Carina does as "some spy who throws the word love around like it's nothing". Karl intercepted the footage from his vault and immediately searched for Carina who disappeared immediately after their engagement party along with his briefcase. She was later held hostage by Karl as he attempts to lure out her other partners into revealing the whereabouts of the briefcase. She brings them to Morgan's party which he had invited, though she was only present there as she was hoping for Team Bartowski to handle the situation. Carina attempts to escape from Karl and his men by placing drugs into their drinks, which Jeff and Lester intruded and took their drinks as they drank them. They then fell on the floor unconscious. Morgan is eventually infuriated by Carina who he thinks has been avoiding to have any interest in him and asks her as well as Karl and his men to leave. To his dismay, he found the briefcase they were looking for and handed it over to them without realizing the critical situation. He then picked up one of the drinks from Jeff and Lester who are on the floor, and drank it, where he falls unconscious along with them. She becomes more interested in him at this point. Moments afterward, Team Bartowski manages to successfully dispatch Karl and his men, and retrieved the briefcase just after Chuck explains how Karl feels towards her betrayal, that Karl's ability to love her has taught her to love him back. Karl became less hostile, and asked Carina if it were true. She responds that it was merely an assignment at first, but her love for him is there. Karl then reaches to kiss her, only to be knocked unconscious with the briefcase by a deceiving Carina, whom replies "Yeah right, stupid". By the end of the episode, she is seen sleeping with Morgan, as he is the only man who has ever said no to her, besides Chuck. Category:Characters